Missing Bloodline
by BVBArmyGurl
Summary: Meet Angel. A punk girl from Hilton Head Island, South Carolina. And now she's at Chad Dylan Cooper's office door with everything inside of her screaming that she misses him, loves him, and wants to remain by his side forever. And Chad can never say no to her. She's his everything. They're all they had. And now they're all they ever will be. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


This was it. All she could do was breathe in... Breathe out... Breathe in... Breathe out... The fears inside were piling up. What if he didn't want to see her? What if he didn't remember? Wait, that's impossible. He said he'd _always _remember her, no matter what! He said he was just a phone call away if she ever needed him. But she was always too scared to call him. He had become such a famous star on TV that he wouldn't want to talk to her...

So she sucked in her final breath, smoothed out her leather flare skirt and ran a hand through her long blond hair before knocking on the door with a star on the front that read "**Chad Dylan Cooper**".

"Who is it?" It was him. She instantly recognized his voice. But for some odd reason, she couldn't bring herself to respond. Her voice was shaky and she was stuttering for his name so on pure stupidity, she knocked again. This time, a drop of sweat fell from her brow and her eyes became glossy with tears. This was it. She was finally doing this.

"I said, who is it?! Ugh, people these days..." He didn't seem happy. She watched the doorknob turn and a crack appeared in between the wooden door and the metal doorframe. It swung open with force. "I swear, you people are-" He stopped mid-sentence. It was him.

"Chad...?" He looked so different... He had cut his hair. He had a brighter face. He wore different clothes... And yet, she saw that same spark in his eyes. The one she loved so much from when they were both younger.

Chad had finally blinked, closed his mouth and started stuttering himself. "A-A-Angel?" Her heartbeat went crazy and her eyes filled with tears. "Chad!" Without thinking, she jumped forward and hugged him tightly, her tears now falling freely. "Chad, I have missed you so much! Its been so long..." He hugged her even tighter and started to cry himself. "Oh, Angel... I've thought of you every single day."

Was he telling the truth?

Angel pulled back and wiped her eyes and then noticed he was crying. "Oh, Chad... Don't cry. You always said you'd ruin your eye liner." She said, running her thumb under his eyes and he sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"What do you mean? Every single day?" She asked. Chad reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and sure enough, there was a picture of her. It was a picture from almost 2 months ago on her Flitter page. More tears fell from her eyes. "You... You've been watching me all this time?" Angel looked up at Chad who just simply slipped his wallet into his back pocket and nodded.

"How could I not? Your the most important girl in my life, Angel." This time, he hugged her. And he knew from that moment that he wasn't about to let her go. Ever again. This one girl meant everything to Chad. More than his money. More than his fans. And more than his starring role on _Mackenzie Falls_. He would give it all up for her in a heartbeat.

"I've missed you, _Rainbow Dash_." Angel muttered before looking up and smirking. He looked back down at her due to the height difference and chuckled. "I've missed you more, _Fluttershy_." They were both obsessed with My Little Pony when they were younger. Since her name was Angel, it made Chad think of wings. So he started to call her _Fluttershy_. She returned the favor and called him _Rainbow Dash_, his favorite pony.

Chad picked Angel up off her feet and spun her around like a man would do if he found his long lost bride. She broke in giggle fits and smiled brighter than the sun. They were together again. And nothing could hurt that. Nothing at all.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

The knocks on the door were almost inaudible. Chad had put everything on hold for Angel so they could talk all afternoon. Right now, Angel has been telling Chad everywhere she has been in the last years of their separation. He choked on his water in the Aquafina bottle and wiped his mouth.

"You've been all over the world." He stated flatly. She nodded vigorously and a smile played on her perfect white teeth. "I have to say that Alaska was the best by far. I mean, the Northern Lights were..." She couldn't finish. Chad finished for her. "Like rainbows if they had learned how to dance?" He said. She laughed. "Aw, that was very _Rainbow Dash_-y of you." Angel said with a grin.

But their fun was cut short. The door flung open and hit the wall behind. In walked a girl with long black hair and a purple dress with black heels and white tights on. She didn't look happy with him. "Chad, you haven't answered any of my calls! I was getting worried." She said, her voice cracking just slightly. Chad jumped up. "I'm sorry Sonny! I turned my phone off..." He said, turning his phone back on and knowing now what she meant. "Wow, that's a lot of calls..."

Angel stiffened her laughter as she drank from her Aquafina bottle but that didn't go so well. As she laughed, she managed to knock the bottle away from her lips and water poured out from the plastic container and drenching her whole outfit. She gasped loudly and jumped up out of instinct. "Shoot!" She said, capping the bottle and looking at Chad who turned around and stared. "Uh, Chad... Little help here..." She said.

The girl he called Sonny seemed to be shocked that she hadn't noticed someone else in the room.

Angel started to ring out her shirt over the trash bin and Chad started laughing. "You look like a wet dog." He remarked. Angel glared. "Yeah, and you smell like one..." His laughter ceased and she smirked. "OK, _Rainbow Dash_, can you please help me? I don't want to drench your office." Angel begged. Chad caved.

"Oh, course. Follow me. I'll help you change out." He said. She breathed out. "Thank you." It was almost inaudible. But the words "help" and "change" in the same dialogue sentence made Sonny very uneasy. "Uh... Chad, who is this?" She asked. Angel smiled at her. "I'm Angel." She held out her hand.

"I'm Sonny." Sonny shook her hand and Angel smiled. "Well, seems the ladies have introduced themselves. Well, lets get you cleaned up, _Fluttershy._" He smirked and she smiled back. "Oh, Sonny, can we talk later? I promise I'll make this up to you!" Chad said. Sonny watched him lead this mystery girl into a bathroom and her heart sank. But she nodded and left the room. When Sonny closed the door, her heart felt like it was shattering. But she knew better. Right?

"He's just helping a friend. That's all... Nothing more..." And she walked off.

Back in Chad's office, Angel had finally stripped out of her soaking wet clothes and traded them out for some of Chad's clothes. He was very generous to lend them to her for today until he could drag her to get her some new ones. She readjusted her new tank top that was a little lose and pulled the white t-shirt on. Chad smirked at her. "Don't you look like an angel, huh?" He was right. He had lent her a pair of white skinny jeans that fit surprisingly well and a white t-shirt. She grinned and looked at herself in the mirror. "You are right... I look awesome!"

Chad rolled his eyes and then decided on something. "Hey, you hungry? I think the cafeteria's having turkey subs. Your favorite." He said, poking her shoulders. Angel's eyes brightened. "With extra mayo and Parmesan cheese?!" She said, holding her hands together and then hugging him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He laughed and patted her back. "C'mon, _Fluttershy_, lets go fill that tummy." He joked and then poked her small stomach. She held her gut in protection.

"Your leading the way, _Rainbow Dash_." They took off for the downstairs cafeteria.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"So your saying there was another girl in his office and he was helping her change her wet clothes?" Tawni said. Sonny nodded and put her elbows on the table, sighing deeply. Tawni smirked. "You know what that means..." She started. Sonny shrugged. "That I'm being paranoid?" She suggested.

"No," Tawni said flatly. "It means your getting played." Sonny's face shifted from sad to angry. "How could you say that?" Sonny snapped, her face twisting at her. Tawni smirked. "I know... Its a hard thing to believe..." She patted Sonny on the back who just sighed and frowned. And as if on cue, Chad walked into the cafeteria and that girl, Angel, was right behind him.

She hugged his arm. "Thank you so much for letting me borrow your stuff... I'll pay you back someday." Angel said, rubbing his shoulder. Chad laughed. "No need, _Fluttershy._ Consider it as a favor for all the sweet things I do for you." He said, grabbing her hand and spinning her in a circle, her blond hair whipping from one shoulder to another.

"Aw, Chad! That's so sweet of you!" She hugged his waist and he patted her back. "Anything for my girl." He said. She giggled and then smelled the sweet aroma of turkey. "Mmm... I smell turkey subs with extra mayo..." Angel grinned and Chad smirked. "And where's the cheese?" He said. Angel's face lit up as she turned around and shouted with him, "Sprinkled with _Parme_!" Their laughter rang throughout the whole cafeteria as others looked at them like they lost their minds.

Just then, Angel caught a glare and it was from that girl from earlier. Sonny.

Angel's face changed from happy to sad in the snap of the fingers. Chad caught it almost immediately. "What's wrong?" He asked her. She sighed and motioned to Sonny. "I don't think she likes me very much." Was all she said and frowned, looking at her feet. Chad laughed. "Ha! Please, this is Angel. My _Fluttershy _we're talking about." He said. She sighed and looked back up at him.

"Chad, I'm serious... I don't want her to hate me, I know how much she means to you." Angel said, sighing. Chad rolled his eyes. "OK, I'll go get our food, you go talk to her, try and smooth things over." He said. Angel gulped down the lump in her throat and walked over to Sonny, and the other girl that sat there.

"Hey... Sonny, is it?" Angel asked. Sonny looked up from the table and sighed. "Hey, Angel." Was all she said before looking back down. "Hey... Did I do something to offend you in any way? Because whatever it is, I'm really sorry..." Angel said. Sonny looked up again and glared at her. But the blond seemed to speak for her. "Might have been when you were changing your clothes in front of her boyfriend." She said. Angel looked at Sonny then at the girl and then at Chad before realizing something.

"Wait, you think that I'm..." She started. They all waited before Angel started dry heaving. "What? What's your big announcement, boyfriend stealer?" The blond remarked. Angel looked up and glared. "I'm not stealing anything, strawhead." She said, making her gasp and cover her long blond locks.

Angel sat down in the seat in front of Sonny and started to talk. "Sonny, I'm not trying to steal Chad from you. And if I was, that would be kind of gross and against the law... Well... At least I think so. Or its more... frowned upon. Anyway," She coughed awkwardly. "That's impossible. Not only is he with you, but for another reason." She said

Sonny scoffed. "Yeah, and what's the reason?" She said. Angel sighed...

"My name is Angel Brittany Cooper... I'm Chad's sister."


End file.
